


Burdens

by Ridingthewindsofheaven



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridingthewindsofheaven/pseuds/Ridingthewindsofheaven
Summary: Another day, another dollar. Everyday The Will wakes up to his partner in crime Lying Cat. What better than to wake up every morning to your partner trying to bit your face off?





	Burdens

“Five more minutes,” moaned The Will as Lying Cat began to lick his face.

She began to purr more loudly into his ear. She needed him to wake up. It was ten in the morning and there was still no food in her food bowl. Well, it was ten in the morning according to standard Landfall time. On a spaceship time of day had no meaning. However, it had been ten hours since she last ate and she was now quite hungry.

“I need five more minutes,” he grumbled back.

“Lying.”

The Will rolled over onto his back and looked at her, “I don’t fucking want to. Leave me the fuck alone cat.”

Lying cat began to paw his face and gave him a little nibble on his chin. It was just a reminder of what she could do to his face if she was not fed soon enough. He was still hungover and his head was pounding. He did a lot more drinking these days. The Stalk's death had hit him hard.

“Fine. I’ll get up. Just don’t complain because the wet stuff has run out and we only have pellets. The bitch with the horns is hell bent on finding Marko and won’t stop for even an hour or so to catch up on supplies. I can’t see why. It's not as if she’s going to get back together with him. Once she gets her stupid heirloom back and we catch the interspecies perverts she is gone.”

She nudged at him a bit more. The Will slowly got himself out of bed and started to look for some clean clothes.

“Just so you know, you woke me up from a good dream. The Stalk and I were together again. We adopted Sophie and lived as a happy family.”

The Will eventually found some clean underwear, a clean shirt and some halfway decent pants. He started to dress himself clumsily. He banged into the side dresser as he was getting changed. Lying cat watched with concern as she watched him hobble in pain.

“I miss her you know,” he said looking at a picture of the both on his bedside table, “The Stalk. I mean she probably deserved the death she had but that fuckhead drone is still going to pay big time. She and I were nothing but soulless murderers and nothing more but -”

“Lying.”

The Will smiled at her fondly and gave her a ruffle on her head, “Sometimes I forget why I keep you around but I remember every now and again.”

He picked up the glass of water and downed it in a second. He then fell back down on his bed. He was still lightheaded. It would take more than a cup of water to get rid of his hangover. Lying cat gave a slight growl. Unfortunately for her, The Will had not give Sophie or Gwendolyn a key to where he stored her food in the pantry. She could be quite manipulative to get what she wanted and he didn’t want a fat pussy cat.

He stared at ceiling and sighed, “I just wish I could turn back time so I could make sure I never became a freelancer in the first place. It's a hard thankless job that someone has to do. I wish I did better at school and smart enough as a kid to realise that the freelancer lifestyle wasn't as glamorous as the movies made it out to be. Hell, nobody would care if I died -”

“Lying.”

The Will looked at her with a smile that was just genuine enough to call a real smile. It wasn’t a lie that nobody cared about him. Lying cat did care about him. His sister cared about him. Sophie cared about him. He got off his bed and made his way into the kitchen.

He noticed that Sophie and Gwendolyn were sitting on the dining table, they had books out and it looked like Gwendolyn was giving Sophie a language lesson in blue. He couldn’t make out much of what they were talking about. He remembered learning some blue at school but he never paid much attention. It was clear that Sophie was a much faster learner.

Sophie greeted him with a smile, “Morning Will. There are some pancakes in the fridge. I made them.”

He returned the smile, “Thanks Sophie.”

Gwendolyn didn’t say anything but gave him the ‘you look like shit’ look. She could fuck off.

He unlocked the pantry and poured some pellets into her bowl. She devoured it quickly.

“I really enjoy our morning conversations together,” he told her in a whispered voice, “As much as I have my burdens, you have yours. Knowing when other people are lying must be a heavy burden in itself.”

She paused eating and looked up at him from her food bowl. It was hard always knowing when people were full of shit.

He patted her on the head and added, “You’re a good partner.”

The Stalk may have been his love but Lying cat was his partner and there was nothing better than waking up to his best friend trying to bite his face off.


End file.
